Professor Lupin's Cub
by Lupinisthebest88
Summary: Harry is sick and Professor Lupin takes care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey this is a short fan fiction about Remus Lupin and Harry Potter. I wrote this for Healer Pomfrey. I love her stories and you should check them out. I do not own these characters only J.K Rowling does. **

**Professor Lupin's Cub**

It was a normal Monday in the great hall. Harry had not slept well the night before. He could tell he was beginning to get sick. Hermione was fighting with Ron over some insignificant detail. Harry was trying his best to zone them out. His head was buzzing and his throat hut.

"Harry are you listening" Hermione asked?

Before he could formulate an answer she spoke again.

"You have not touched your food and you look like you have come down with something" she said.

He hated it when she would prod at him. She is just looking out for you he told himself so do not be annoyed with her.

"I'm fine" he said.

"Go see Madam Pomfrey" she said.

Her worried look drove him nuts. Why does she care if I am sick?

"We have DADA first Professor Lupin will not care if you miss" she finished pleading her point.

"No" he stood and made his way out of the great hall.

As soon as he reached the hall the students began to leave for class. When he reached his class he took a seat. He kept thinking there is no reason to see Madam Pomfrey she has enough work as it is. Every year she has to do something for me. Professor Lupin entered the room and began the lesson. Harry tried to pay attention but could not manage to focus. He noticed the concerned glances the Professor kept throwing at him. Ron on the other hand did not seem to think there was something wrong. It was one of the times he was glad Ron did not notice things. Ron hit his arm and started to stand.

"Hey, Harry it is time to go" Ron said.

Harry stood and made his way to the door. Right before he was about to walk out Lupin spoke.

"Harry would you please stay for a moment" he asked?

Harry gestured at Ron to go on. Then he turned around and went to stand before the Professor's desk. He just wanted to go up to his dorm and sleep. He for sure did not want to stand here.

"Harry you do not look well. Are you sick" Lupin asked.

He hated it when people worried about him. He thought he was just not worth the worrying and why should they care.

"I'm fine" he said.

He then turned and walked out the door. He knew he had been very rude but was just to sick to care. He decided to go down by the lake .There would be to many people in his dorm for him to rest. The grounds were covered with snow. The water of the lake was calm and clear. His legs could not carry him father and he collapsed in the the snow by the lake. His mind half dazed in fever told him he should go inside. But the weariness of his body won out.

POV Lupin

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He had decided to follow Harry 30 minutes after he left his class. At first he thought he is mad at you leave him alone. But something in his gut told him to go. He had searched the great hall and Gryffindor's dorm and common room. He was going to search the grounds as a last ditch effort. He was beginning to become very worried when he spotted a small black lump in the snow by the lake. Lupin began to run worried about hypothermia setting in. He went down on his knees by the boy.

"Harry you are sick lets go inside" Lupin said softly.

"Ok" said Harry groggily.

Harry tried to stand but did not have the energy to do so. Remus saw the problem and picked up the boy. Carrying Harry like a baby towards the castle Harry closed his eyes and feel asleep.

"Good night my Cub" Remus Lupin said while placing a kiss on his brow. Remus would always protect and care for his cub.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Because of the interest in this story I am going to continue it and see where it goes. Thank you to every one who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I do not own these characters only JK Rowling does.**

Professor Lupin's Cub Chapter 2

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry woke up to a throbbing head and a sore throat. It took him a moment to realize he was in a room that he had never been in before. The last thing he remembered was falling into a trance in the snow. This room was not his dorm or the hospital wing. He turned his head to the left looking for clues as to where he was. He found Professor Lupin asleep in a chair by the bed. Harry was not stupid if his Professor was asleep by the bed and he had never been in this room before this had to be the Professor's quarters. Why in the world would Lupin bring him to his rooms? He felt so guilty he had been rude to Lupin and now he was taking his bead. The man had been nothing but nice to Harry and now Harry thought that he was being a burden. He would have to leave before the Professor woke up so that he would not have to care for him anymore. He pushed himself into a sitting position and found the effort took a lot on his part. He moved each leg was hanging over the edge of the bed. He was very quit and was careful about it as to not wake Lupin. He pushed himself off the bed when his feet hit the floor his knees locked but soon they buckled and he fell to the floor. The loud crash awoke Lupin who was now running to his side.

"Harry are you alright" Lupin asked?

Harry was mortified he had just caused Lupin more work. Lupin bent down and picked Harry up. He felt so stupid and small.

"Harry why were you out of bed" Lupin asked?

Harry knew he had to think fast.

"I was feeling better sir and wanted to go back to his dorm" he said.

The professor looked at him with a look of hurt and disbelief.

"Madam Pomfrey checked on you while you were asleep. You have a bad case of the flu so I know you are not feeling better. Why did you want to leave?" Lupin said.

Harry knew he could not hurt Lupin He would just have to explain to him that he was just not worth being looked after.

"Sir thank you for taking care of me and giving me this bed. But I'm just not worth the trouble so please let me leave so I'm not a burden anymore" Harry said.

His professor's faces went from shock to anger. He knew Lupin was also mad about having to look after him.

Harry was surprised when he spoke "Who told you are not worth it" Lupin asked shaking with anger.

Lupin looked like his uncle did before he hit him so Harry knew he had to answer fast.

"My uncle and aunt sir" Harry said quietly.

The professor must have noticed he was scaring Harry so he was trying to compose himself.

"Harry they were so wrong you are worth being taken care of" Lupin said.

"Why" he asked.

"Because every child deserves to be taken care of and the Dursleys are idiots" Professor Lupin said.

"Oh" Harry said.

Lupin liked him even if he was a freak. The Professor was not going to hit him.

"Harry I would like to take care of you so please stay so I can do so" Lupin asked.

"Yes sir" Harry said.

"I'm going to talk to Dumbledore " Remus said rising from his chair.

Harry really wondered what he was going to talk to Dumbledore about.

POV Lupin

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He was going to make sure the Dursleys paid. Even if he had to take care of it himself.

He made his way to Dumbledore's office and entered. He found Dumbledore sitting at his desk reading a book.

"Hello Remus is there something I can help you with" Dumbledore asked?

"Yes you can tell me why my cub … I mean Harry has been told he is not worth anything by his relatives" Remus said.

He was beginning to shake again filled with anger.

"No he was sick and I did not want to push him father" Remus answered.

"When Harry is feeling better please bring him here and we can discuss his living situation" Dumbledore said.

"Fine sir but something will be done about the Dursleys" Remus said darkly.

He turned and walked out of the office not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It has been awhile since I last wrote. I hope this still fits into the story despite the jump in time between me writing the two parts. Thank so much for all of the reviews it really gives me confidence. I hope everyone is having a great week. Disclaimer I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe.

Professor Lupin's Cub: Chapter Three

…...

POV Lupin

Lupin pushed against the hard red oak door that lead into his quarters. The sun was beginning to rise and cast a glow though his rooms. He had been lucky that Dumbledore had been awake so early in the day. He softly made his way across the room to the door that lead to his bedroom. He did not want to awake the now sleeping child so he took great care when opening the door. Harry was laying across the bed and sleeping soundly. He slowly approached the bed and unable to help himself he swept the hair on the child's head aside to reveal the lighting bolt scar. That scar was a symbol to the entire wizarding world of what the boy was capable of. To him, it meant something entirely different. He moved to sit in the chair by the boy's bedside and was lost in thought.

Flashback

A small 11 year old boy sat in a dark corridor looking upwards. The floor was cold and slightly damp. He had found this spot wandering the castle one night. The ceiling was in a dome shape and was made thickly cut glass. Intricately carved to show a battle scene. Despite the carving you could still get a pretty clear view of the night's sky. He was so entranced by the storm brewing overhead that he failed to notice the platter of feet. To his surprise a girl with bright red hair and emerald green eyes plopped down next to him and began looking upwards as well.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

Remus continued looking upwards unsure of how to respond. "Its storming." he answered.

They continued starring for quite a while before she spoke again. "It's funny how the sky creates light when its darkest." she whispered.

"I've never thought of it like that, but I guess your right." he said.

They sat for they next twenty minutes or so in silence. Then she got up and left without saying a word. Remus remained there for a few minutes more then threw one last glance at the painting of the battle illuminated by light.

End Flashback

…...

Lupin POV

It was weird thinking back now and realizing that girl from that night had become one of his best friends. It was even stranger to think her son now lay in front of him. It now seemed to him as another case of foreshadowing in his life. He knew what the lighting bolt scar meant to him and he would make sure Harry knew too. The boy moved slightly and began to wake. Emerald green eyes fell upon Remus.


End file.
